His Legacy
by lylequinn15
Summary: After Joker's scare with death in Arkham City, he realized he won't always be around. He needed something or someone to take his place and be a legacy for him to leave behind. Lyle was exactly that.


A poorly lit room, the lights flickered and gave off a dim buzzing noise. A faceless man was silhouetted in a chair. Another man behind him, his fists were balled up giving off a negative aura. The faceless man spoke smoothly to the man behind him.

"_Lyle? That… is a girl's name." _

The room's lights flickered again. The faceless man glared at someone in the room, not the man behind him, but someone else. Someone that was distant and unable to be seen. The faceless man looked at this person, grinned, and spoke to them.

"_If you and I had a daughter, I'd want to name her that" _

The man looked back at the figure with the tightening grip and nodded at him. He confirmed his statement by repeating the name.

"…_Lyle" _

…

Lyle woke up from her dream with sweat dripping down her dark brow. Gasping for air, her heart was beating like a drum. Realizing the dream was over she gave a deep sigh and searched for a light.

Turning the knob on her lamp, the dark room lit up. She then sat up from her bed. She studied her room closely and took in every detail.

It was small and narrow. The walls' paint was a faded white and was slowly chipping away. The floor was equally dull, a dark brown maple wood rotting at the edges. The color was barely recognizable from the grotesque stains it was covered in. They ranged from spilled coffee to spilled blood. She tried to avoid them as much as possible.

There was little to no furniture in the room. She didn't mind though, she didn't have a lot valuables anyways. The items she did own were either the clothes she had stuffed carelessly into her navy duffle bag, or some pictures and memories in a cardboard box tipped over on the floor.

The bed she was sleeping in was nothing special. It was short and slim. It wasn't very comfortable either, every time she would roll over it made an annoying creak. A thin blue quilt was stretched across the bed, it barely gave off any warmth. But there wasn't a lot she could do about it. A full length mirror stood in the corner of the room, cracked and filthy, she didn't have much use for it.

An arm's length away from the mirror was a window with a fire escape. The window was closed and boarded up, so no light would shine through. Not that it would, this side of Gotham was always dreary and full of gloom. The weather never changed, it was overcast and foggy every day and night. At times, Lyle yearned for sunlight, she wished for the warmth of the sun to beam on her light olive skin.

She was taken out of her trance when she heard footsteps coming towards her door. She knew exactly who it was. Leech, one of the guys that worked for J, he was short and scrawny. But he was one of the best snipers in the grey district of Gotham. He was switching shifts with Twitch. Twitch was very tall and skinny, Lyle always got a weird vibe from him, so she never made small talk with the guy. She inferred that it was around 4:30 A.M. Leech's shift actually started at 4, but he would always linger at the northeast area of the hideout.

He probably did this because he was flirting with Scam.

Scam was nice enough, she was Lyle's favorite, because Scam would show her how to use different weapons. Scam was short like leech and had some curve to her, but not too much that would slow her down. She was the fastest and the best infiltrator of the group.

Lyle knew everyone's shifts and schedules, whenever they changed position she could deduce what time it was since she didn't have a clock in her room.

Lyle soon grew restless and slid out of the creaking bed. The 14 year old tip-toed over to her door. She slowly twisted the knob and and peeked out. Yup, Leech was standing right there by her door. She straightened her back and walked through the doorway.

"Hey Leech, anything interesting happening?" he turned to the brown-eyed teenager

"Well since I saw you 10 hours ago,no." He frowned and returned to staring into darkness.

She frowned too, _he must be in a bad mood._She noticed a pack of cigarettes lying on a stool next to hopes to entertain him, Lyle grabbed one, put on a smug look on her face, and nudged Leech's elbow.

Leech looked over to see her smirking with the cigarette in her mouth. "Hey buddy, gotta light?"She waited for a response, to which Leech sighed and returned to stare at the chipping paint on the wall.

Lyle showed a look of defeat "Tough crowd..." she muttered.

Leech snorted,"Kid, your jokes are worse than your dad's and that's sayin' something."

The name Dad echoed in her mind. Lyle never addressed him as "dad" she would always say "J" or "boss" or maybe "pops" in a joking manner but never did The Joker come across as a "dad" type to her. She didn't doubt he was her father, but a dad was an entirely different concept to her. A dad raises you from the bottom up. He watches you grow. He helps you learn from your mistakes and praises your accomplishments. Encourages you to go out into the world and find yourself. Joker was certainly NOT her once was he present for any milestones she achieved in her earlier youth. J was always either in Arkham Asylum doing time or he was always in his office plotting the Bat's demise, which would later get him thrown in Arkham. The game then starts all over again leaving Lyle out of the loop.

To Lyle, Leech was a better father figure than J, hell even Twitch was closer to her than than the clown ever was. At times, she truly hated Joker for never having time for her. The time he did have however, he saved for her mother, Harley. Now, Lyle didn't resent her mother for this, she just wished she could have alone time with him, as cheesy as it sounded, she wanted to be the cliche daddy's girl. Yet she never go the chance to live this overrated lifestyle.

No longer wanting to loom over the subject, Lyle attempted once more to make conversation with Leech. Before she could speak, Leech took the initiative to steer the conversation towards Scam.

"Hey, uh kid? You hear Scam ever mention me whenever she gives you them weapon lessons?"

Lyle gave a small smirk. She decided to get back at him for not laughing at her smoke joke. It seem rather childish, but she was only 14 after all.


End file.
